fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
The Editor's Guide
Introduction Welcome my fellow editors! Whether you may be new to the editing experience, or just need a quick reminder, this guide has all the information you need. We do hope you find this guide useful, and that you may have the knowledge to make the most tidy pages! Sincerely, the FAD Administration. Founder: [[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 05:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Administrator: I'll see you on the Dark Side of Moon. 05:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Administrator: Never Forget You..Don't Forget Me 20:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Rollback: The Rules These are the rules of the Fanon and Data wiki! Please abide by them, and respect their authority. If you choose to not to obey the rules, there will be consequences. Things we do not accept. ﻿There are a few things that we don't accept, and here of which are these: *Vandalism *Do not put Explicit, or Vulgar content without the appropriate template. *Do not insult, or harm other wikia members. Things we do accept. Here are the things we accept. If you have any questions, just ask an administrator. *﻿Suggestions *Fan Stories *Fan Characters *Fan Comics *Reviews *Questions Administration Rules Even though Rollbacks, Administrators, and Bureaucrats are given special authority, and privileges, they must abide by a few rules also. *Respect thy fellow user. *Respect thy fellow user's property. *Give advice to new users if they need it. *Help users with Grammar, and Spelling. *Do not vandalize. *Give users a warning if they are doing something against the laws of the wikia. *Help the wiki grow. *Must be active at least 3 days a week. Creating a Page This is a more simple procedure. To add a page, you can go to the Contribute menu, and click Add a Page, or you can click Add a Page at the Wiki Activity page, OR, there's a little box in the first section on the main page that you can put the desired name of your page, and then click Create. Afterwards, a box shows up with some choices in it. You can choose any of the different layouts that best fit your page, and then click Add a Page in the lower left-hand side of the box. Once you do, you go to the Editing Page. The Editing Page is where all the stuff goes down. In the main box, you can type, or place the content that you want on your page. Different emphatic fonts, heading fonts, and paragraph formats, are at the top bar of the editing page. As well as a *button to quickly place your signature, and an Undo button to quickly rid of mistakes. *You can also place your signature by putting 4 of these, ~, in a row. After you have been satisfied writing the content you want, just click the Publish button at the top right-hand side, and boom, your page has been created. If you want to put more content, or even just fix a simple mistake, you can hit the edit button by the Title of the page, or sections. Advanced Editing What was said above was only the tip of the iceberg. There's much more to it! You can add templates, photos, galleries, slideshows, videos, tables, and sliders. As well as categories to help your page fit into the confines of the wikia. 'Adding a Video' To add a video, click on Video in the right hand-side column. Enter the full URL, or to put it simply, link, in the box. When you hit next, it takes you to an options page. When you're done fiddling around, just hit Add a Video in the bottom right. 'Adding a Photo' To add a photo, also go to the right hand-side column, and click Photo. A box will come up, and you can either choose to add an already existing photo, or, choose & upload one from your computer. Once you choose one from your computer, just hit upload. If you choose an existing, just double click. Either way, it'll take you to an Options box. When you're done messing around, just click Add photo. 'Adding Galleries, Slideshows, and Sliders' The three are pretty similar. They all involve allowing multiple photos to be seen, and placed with ease. Just go to the right hand-side column, and choose the appropriate icon. Each have similar options, but Gallery has a little more to edit. In the three's options, just hit Add a Photo, and add the desired Photo. You learned how to fiddle with Photos in the above explanation. Choose as many as you'd like, and set the different options. Once you're finished, just hit Finished at the bottom left-hand corner. The fashion that the photos will come in, are depicted by the chosen layout of either Gallery, Slideshow, or Slider. 'Adding Templates' Adding templates is very simple, all you have to do is click on the Templates section on the right hand column. Click on Add other templates and just search the template you are looking for. Once you click on the templete you'll either have to fill the blanks or the template will just show. The templates look like green puzzle figures when you are editing. 'Adding Categories' Categories are simple to use and they are simply to have the wiki organized. For example if you make a character page just add a category like: Male, Females, Character, etc. To add the category just go to the bottom of the page and click on Add category or simply add one while you are editing. Just go to the categories section when you are editing and click on the Add category bar. Category:Wiki Policy Category:Guide